When adijia writes
by adijia
Summary: This is actually what happens. I should probably talk to a therapist.
1. Chapter 1

**When Adijia writes…**  
I'm in regular font, the ones that don't exist are **bolded **

**And to add to the confusion I'll start using initials of the characters talking.  
__________________________________________________________**

How can they're be nothing to do on a _Friday_ night? Seriously! I need a boyfriend! Having just chased Wildstar25 and nudge out of my house only to discover that I was in a WoW slump, there was actually nothing to do. No new manga to read, no new comics, no new art, no new videos and even the internet seemed to have run dry.  
"God" I found myself muttering "It's times like this that I usually just give in and do something else… but I can't tear myself away from the damn computer!" Oh great now I'm talking to myself. Maybe I'll get over my writers block? I wondered as I opened up a blank word document and put on some music. Now to start this off…  
_"Did you say take over the world?! Why would you do that?!" I asked Hatori-the spawn of freaking Satan. "I think I'll keep that to myself" she joked.  
"Well then why would you even need minions?!"  
_**H: Wait, wait, wait. That doesn't make sense!  
**And here comes the usual critics. I tuned myself to listen to a figment of my imagination, this time Hatori, kinda funny getting yelled at by you.  
**H: Why would Ryuu be so freaked out now compared to the end of the last chapter!?  
**Well I want him to ask those questions, and I can't think of any better way to start this chapter! I told me. I held down the backspace key to eliminate the last 30 seconds of my work

**H: What if Mitsu asked them? And you could always have them farther in.**

I dunno It wouldn't fit right… maybe I'll try something else?

**T: How about UF? You said you wanted to do pokemon next right? You've been thinking about it for a while, you must have something by now!  
**And now there were two of them. Great. "Prepare to be deeply disappointed." I yawned. "I wanted to, but I also think I need to make sue this one is from Hatori's POV, but I also don't want it in Hatori's POV."  
**T: that makes sence. **She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Oh shut up, you're a ghost kid with wings." I grimanced.  
"Umm, why are you talking to yourself?" My brother came into the computer room.  
"No reason…" I muttered. As soon as he left I grabbed my headset and plugged it in.  
**Y: Good idea, pretend you're on skype so you're not crazy  
**"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not, so I'm just going to ignore you."  
**Y: Well if you're not gonna write UF then how about a one-shot? Christmas is coming up and you owe us **_**two**_** stories.  
**"I'd rather wait until the holidays, but I'll give it a shot if you guys will leave me alone."  
"_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except Tsume who was wide awake watching Kingdom Hearts videos.  
"Bahumbug, I hate Christmas, all everyone does is cut down trees and sing songs. Be sides I'm freaking jewish!" Tsume grumbled………"  
_**T: Um why did you stop?**  
"I dunno I just don't think I can write this in November…"  
**H: Fine, then write something else! Don't you have that thing about Ryuu's school? Work on another chapter of that!  
**"Bleh"  
**H: I can't believe I'm based off of you…  
T: What about that detective thing you were working on?  
**"Wildstar25 told me it was _very original_, in the most sarcastic voice I've ever heard. And Nudge told me to write it somwere else."  
**Y: What are you eight?!? If you wanna write it, then write the damn thing!  
**"I think I'm being bulied by figments of my imagination…" I muttered to myself. Then it hit me. "I've got it! I know what I'll write!"

"_How can they're be nothing to do on a Friday night? Seriously! I need a boyfriend! Having just chased Wildstar25 and nudge out of my house only to discover that I was in a WoW slump, there was actually nothing to do. No new manga to read, no new comics, no new art, no new videos and even the internet seemed to have run dry………"_

________________________________________________________

**No joke; this is how It usually goes when I write fanfiction. Kinda sad really.**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**H: What are you doing?**

"Mm…" I mumbled, only half listening to the voices in my head. I was paying way more attention to the episode of criminal minds playing on my computer screen.

**H: I said **_**what are you doing?**_** Don't make me bring out every character you've ever written about to bug-**

"Don't you think that Reid is just the cutest most socially awkward nerd ever?"

**H: What?**

I tore my eyes away from the screen for a minute to look at where Hatori's voice was coming from. I saw a miniature Hatori sitting on the shelf. She was looking at my face with an awkward expression. Of course what she saw was a kid in their pajamas who really needed to take a shower.  
**H: So just because it's March break you pledge not to accomplish anything? And not to shower?**

"I do shower, but I just don't want to right now and as for not doing anything have you seen what I'm working on in my room?

**Well she has a point, they are pretty cool…**

Well that was a new voice. A male voice too.

"You're Jake right?" I asked my little figments

**H: Who?**

"Jake, he's part of that other series I'm working on." I answered.  
**J: I'm some guy who lives in some city, nice to meet you.**

**H: I'm the spawn of Satan; I live in Vancouver and eat puppies.**

Jake gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, she's kidding. Well, about the puppies part anyway.

**J: Wow, that's a far cry from my story. Sure we've got like one ghost and a mob fight, but you're something else!**

**H: I'll take that as a compliment and won't melt your face.**

"So you two can catch up while I get back to the physics magic that Reid is doing."  
**H: Not so fast writer lady.**

**J: Aren't you going to the mall today? Shouldn't you get ready for that instead of wasting away in front of a computer?**

"Mm… Why don't I ever come up with socially awkward characters who don't yell at their creators?"  
**H: Mitsu,  
J: Cobalt,  
H: Lucifer,  
J: and that kid from the cyberspace story you never got around to starting.**

"You know what I hate about this, the fact that I'm arguing with myself. Also the fact that I'm losing."  
**H: You're just full of fail today aren't you?**

**J: I can't believe you came up with us!  
H: I know right!**

"You know what would be awesome? The ultimate cross over. It would have CSI, Lie to me, House, The Mentalist, Black jack and Criminal minds!"  
**J: You just listed a bunch of TV dramas and one anime, seriously! How does that make sense!  
H: Don't let it get to you; she's just trying to distract you!**

"Thank god you two aren't in the same series, there would be no interesting things that would happen. Unless you two worked together, but then there's no comic foil, unless there was another character-"

**J: God is stories all you think about?**

"That and TV dramas."  
**H: You are a waste of being!**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you guys are great."

**H: That's what we're here for.**

**J: Now if you're done with this little internal conflict and have your morals cleared up, you really should go take that shower.**


End file.
